The Gamble
by JanetD
Summary: This story anticipates the events of the 3rd episode of 'The O.C.' (also called 'The Gamble'). I wrote it after seeing the previews and reading the online spoilers. So, in short, this is my version of what happens when Ryan’s mother comes back.


**Title:** The Gamble (1/1)  
**Date Written:** 8/18/03  
**Author: **JanetD  
**Rating:** PG (language)  
**Summary:** I wrote this fic anticipating the events of the 3rd episode of The O.C. (also called The Gamble) after seeing the previews and reading the online spoilers. So, in short, this is my version of what happens when Ryan's mother comes back.   
**Author's Notes:** 1) As I said, I wrote this story prior to the airing of The Gamble. If you saw the episode, you will realize that I came close to the mark on some things, wide on others. And as you read, you may notice that I envisioned Casino Night taking place in quite a bit bigger venue than it actually did in the show.  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are borrowed from the TV show "The O.C.". No money is being made from this story. Any resemblance of a character in this story to any real person living or dead is purely coincidental. Likewise, any resemblance between an organization depicted in this story and any such actual organization is purely coincidental.   
  
  
It was 5:15 on a Friday afternoon in the Cohen household, and Ryan and Seth were up in Seth's bedroom, huddled in front of the computer. Seth was showing Ryan this new website he'd found on vintage comic books. Their conversation was interrupted by a tap at the open bedroom door. The boys turned their heads to see Seth's mom, Kirsten, standing in the doorway.  
  
Ryan, can I see you for a minute?   
  
Ryan and Seth gave her an inquiring look, but Ryan quickly answered, and got up to leave with her.   
  
As they approached the stairs, Kirsten dropped a bombshell. Your mother's here, Ryan.   
  
The teen stopped dead in his tracks, and gave her a startled look. Kirsten continued, She and Sandy are in the living room.   
  
Ryan didn't say anything, just started walking again, but his face looked troubled. He allowed Kirsten to proceed him down the stairs, but as they approached the living room, she hung back. As Ryan entered the room he saw his mother sitting on the couch, deep in conversation with Sandy.   
  
As the sound of footsteps penetrated her concentration, Dawn Atwood rose, and turned to look at her son, a big smile pasted on her face. Ryan had stopped about ten feet away. His expression was wary.   
  
Dawn held out her arms to Ryan and said, Ryan, come ere, baby!  
  
Ryan didn't move, just continued to stare hard at his mother. Seeing that her son was not going to accept her welcoming embrace, Dawn's smile faltered, and her arms fell to her sides. But she soon recovered, and began again.  
  
I'm sorry, Ryan. I know it was a terrible thing I did, leaving like that. But I'm back now, and things are going to be different. I promise.   
  
Dawn looked to Ryan for some kind of encouragement to continue, but his expression was still ice-cold. I'm turning over a new leaf. She smiled. You'll see. No more booze. And no more A.J.. The two of us are through. From now on it's just you and me, honey.  
  
This last remark got Ryan's attention. What about Trey? he asked quickly.  
  
Dawn lost her smile. She said harshly, Your brother's never been any good, Ryan, you know that. He's too much like his father. I wash my hands of Trey.   
  
The Cohens' faces reflected their shock at this statement. Ryan's expression remained unchanged.  
  
Dawn wiped one hand nervously on her slacks, then smiled again. I've got us a new place, Ryan, an apartment off of Cerres Blvd. It's smaller than the old house, but it's not bad. She paused, then said pleadingly, So...what do you say...will you give your old mom another chance? Things will be better from now on, I promise. No more lousy free-loading boyfriends, no more drinking till I can't see straight.... I can change. I can, Ryan, if you'll just give me a chance.  
  
Ryan looked at Kirsten and Sandy, in turn, then stared for a long minute at his mother. His face registered his sense of resignation as he answered quietly,   
  
Dawn's whole face lit up. She walked over to her son, and reached out to take him in her arms. Ryan stiffened, but didn't resist. As she held him, she said softly in his ear, It's going to be different, baby. I promise. I promise.  
  
The Cohens looked on as mother and son embraced. It wasn't long before Ryan broke away from his mother's grasp, and there was the start of an awkward silence.   
  
Well, the car's outside, Dawn said. Why don't you gather up your things, Ryan, and we can go home.  
  
Kirsten observed the trapped, almost panicky look that appeared on Ryan's face at his mother's statement, and said quickly to Dawn, Mrs. Atwood, we were all planning to attend a casino night for charity this evening. Why don't you stay for dinner, and we can all go together? It should be fun.  
  
Dawn looked pleased by the invitation. She'd never been in a house this swanky, let alone been issued an invitation by someone as obviously uppercrust as Kirsten. Only Sandy saw the look of consternation that passed quickly across Ryan's face at this proposal. Sandy realized that the boy was not happy about this development, and wondered at the root cause. Meanwhile, Dawn was expressing her thanks, and agreeing to stay for dinner and Casino Night.   
  
Kirsten smiled, and then walked up to her husband and took his arm. she said pleasantly, we'll leave the two of you alone for a while so you can catch up. Dinner will be ready in 35 or 40 minutes.   
  
As she and Sandy left the room, Dawn took Ryan's hand, and led him over to the couch. As they sat down, Ryan glanced back after the departing couple. Then reluctantly he turned his attention to his mother.  
  
When Sandy and Kirsten got out of earshot of the Atwoods, Sandy leaned in and asked quietly, I'm not complaining, but why did you invite her to Casino Night?  
  
Did you see the look on Ryan's face when she told him to pack his things? I thought if his mother spent the evening with us it would ease the transition a little.  
  
But he's still going home with his mom at the end of the evening?  
  
Well, yes, of course, Kirsten replied in a no-question-about-it' tone of voice. But maybe this way it will be a little easier on Ryan.   
  
Sandy nodded. You know, I think I'd better go upstairs and tell Seth what's going on. Okay?  
  
Kirsten agreed, and Sandy headed for the stairs.  
  
Back in the living room, Dawn asked Ryan questions about what he had been up to since she'd left. Ryan gave her a sketchy account of his first few days with the Cohens, then took the plunge and told his mother about running away before Sandy could turn him over to Children's Services. He described his stay in the unfinished display home in Kirsten's housing development and the fire that had subsequently destroyed it. To his surprise, his mother didn't blow up at him. She was shocked, but only asked quiet questions to elicit the details.  
  
Dinner was a relatively quiet affair, with Sandy and Kirsten attempting to make small talk with Dawn, while Ryan picked at his food. Seth looked on, mildly rebellious, not happy that this woman who had abandoned his friend could come back into his life and reclaim him so easily.  
  
The Cohens and Atwoods arrived at Casino Night just as things were getting into full swing. Seth pulled Ryan off in one direction, while the adults wandered off in another. Ryan was reluctant to let his mother out of his sight, but gave in to his friend's urgings to come on. Before long, Kirsten and then Sandy got detained by friends, and Dawn was left on her own. She drifted from one gaming table to another. In a few moments, a waiter came up to ask if she'd like a drink. Dawn hesitated, glanced around as if to see if anyone was watching, then ordered a vodka on the rocks.   
  
Ryan had been trying his best to at least to keep his mother in view ever since they had parted company, but Seth got him involved in a game of roulette, and it was a few minutes before Ryan looked up to try to locate Dawn again. Not seeing her, he told Seth that he'd be back in a minute, and went in search of his mom. He found her in the next room, accepting a second vodka on the rocks. An angry, I-knew-it' look descended on Ryan's face as he approached his mother.   
  
Dawn gave a guilty start when she saw her son, but quickly recovered. Ryan, isn't this great? Are you having fun?   
  
Ryan ignored both questions, and said with quiet intensity, You're drinking. You told me you weren't going to drink anymore, Mom. You promised.  
  
But, honey, you know this is...kind of a celebration...our being back together, and all. I figured a couple drinks couldn't hurt.  
  
Ryan shook his head in disgust, then started to walk away. Dawn grabbed at his sleeve, but he shook off her hand, and headed blindly for the nearest exit. Dawn stared unhappily after Ryan for a moment. Then her expression hardened. She gulped down more of her drink, and turned back to the gaming table.   
  
Seth glanced away from the roulette table just in time to see Ryan striding through the crowd. He could see his friend was upset, and moved to intercept him. However, Ryan was out the door before Seth could catch up. When Seth did emerge outside, he found Ryan pacing around, a lit cigarette in his hand.  
  
What is it? What's the matter? Seth asked with concern.  
  
Disgust filled Ryan's face as he pointed back toward the building. She's in there drinking! She promised me...she promised me she was through with the booze, and she's drinking. He took an angry drag from his cigarette, and exhaled. I knew it was just talk. I knew it.  
  
Seth looked on helplessly, and then said, Well, I'll go in and tell my mom and dad. Maybe they can get her to stop.  
  
Ryan shook his head fiercely. No. If she doesn't get drunk tonight, it'll just be tomorrow night. What the hell difference does it make?... Nothing's changed. I knew nothing would change.   
  
He paced back and forth, raking his free hand through his hair. Then he stopped and stared at Seth. With naked emotion on his face, he said, You don't know how lucky you are, Seth. How lucky you are to have a mom and dad who care about you. To not have a mother who goes out drinking every night while you lie in bed wondering if she'll make it back home. Wondering who she'll bring with her if she does.   
  
Seth realized how much it had cost Ryan to make this revelation, but was at a loss for how to respond. He raised one hand helplessly. Then let it drop back to his side. The two boys looked at each other, then Ryan shrugged, and walked over to the side of the building. He leaned against the wall, still taking long drags from his cigarette in an attempt to calm his angry heart.   
  
Seth asked, What do you want to do? Are you coming back in, or...?   
  
Ryan shook his head. Not yet. You go ahead. I'll find you in a little while.  
  
Seth nodded, then turned to walk back into the building. As he got to the door, a couple was coming out--a boy and girl, laughing and holding on to each other tightly. Seth glanced back at Ryan, and saw him move further into the dark, away from the sounds of laughter.  
  
Once in the crowd, Seth began to search for his parents. He located them after a few minutes speaking to another couple. Without waiting for a pause in the conversation he said, Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you.   
  
Kirsten started to reprimand her son for interrupting, but then saw the look on his face. Oh, God, she thought, Has Ryan gotten into trouble again?   
  
Quickly excusing themselves, the Cohens escorted Seth a little distance away.   
  
What's this about? Sandy asked in a low, urgent voice.  
  
Seth said quickly, It's Ryan's mom. She's drinking. Ryan's pretty upset.  
  
The Cohens exchanged a concerned glance. Where is she? Sandy asked.  
  
I don't know. I didn't see her. I just caught Ryan making a beeline for the door, so I followed him. Then he told me about his mom.  
  
Sandy looked at Kirsten. Well, l guess we'd better try to find her. Then to Seth, Where's Ryan now?  
  
He's still outside. He didn't feel like coming back in yet.  
  
Sandy nodded, and thought, Poor kid. His mother couldn't even keep her word for one night.  
  
It took several minutes of searching the various gaming rooms before Sandy and Kirsten located Dawn. She was sitting at a blackjack table, a full drink next to her hand. Sandy came up beside her, and gently suggested that she might want to switch to a non-alcoholic drink. Dawn was already more than a little drunk, and refused the suggestion. Then Sandy placed a gentle hand on her arm, and said that maybe they should go. Dawn jerked her arm away, and loudly told Sandy to mind his own business. Sandy looked at Kirsten helplessly, and the two retreated for a pow-wow.  
  
What do you think we should do, honey? Sandy asked.  
  
Kirsten frowned. I don't know. If we try to make her leave, she might make a scene. She sighed. Poor Ryan.  
  
They both fell silent, contemplating Ryan's impossible situation.  
  
I know, Kirsten said at last. Maybe you could have a quiet word with the head waiter. Ask him to see that she isn't served any more alcohol. That might get us through the rest of the evening.  
  
Sandy nodded. It was a good plan. Okay, you keep an eye on her. I'll see if I can find the head waiter.  
  
Sandy found the head waiter, and made his request. The man agreed and started spreading the word to his staff, but Dawn had finished her current drink and gotten a fresh one before the word reached everyone. Kirsten looked on in dismay as Dawn quickly downed the new drink. This cannot end well, she thought uneasily.   
  
It was not long until Kirsten was proved correct. Dawn had moved on to the roulette table. She had placed a bet, but protested loudly when the croupier raked away her chips.  
  
I'm sorry, madam, but you lost. You placed your chips on black, and the ball landed on red.  
  
No, I didn't bet black, Dawn said adamantly. I had my chips on red. She turned to the man next to her. You saw, didn't you? I was playing red. The man shrugged. And Dawn turned back to the croupier. What kind of deal is this? she demanded loudly. Are you trying to rip me off? I won. I want my chips!  
  
The Cohens had heard the start of the fracas from a little ways away, and had quickly come up to the table. This time, Kirsten tried to intervene, but Dawn was having none of it. She only became louder and angrier, refusing Kirsten's suggestions to quit the table.   
  
Finally, turning away from Kirsten, Dawn said with an obvious slur in her voice, I need another drink. Those damn waiters have been ignoring me for the last fifteen minutes!  
  
Spying a jacketed figure with a tray making his way through the crowd, Dawn moved to intercept him. Before Sandy or Kirsten could stop her, she grabbed the waiter's arm and spun him around, causing the drinks on his tray to go flying.  
  
Dawn demanded angrily. How bout a drink for me? You bastards have been ignoring me, and I'm tired of it.  
  
Reaching Dawn's side, Sandy said urgently, Mrs. Atwood, please, let us take you home. You don't want to do this. Think of Ryan.  
  
Kirsten had been keeping one eye on her husband and Dawn, and one eye on the gathering crowd. Much to her dismay, she realized that Ryan was only a few yards away, watching his mother intently. It was obvious from the look on his face that he'd observed the whole ugly scene. Now, as Dawn replied to Sandy's question with the invective Screw Ryan!, Kirsten watched as a stony mask descended over the teen's face. Turning, he pushed his way through the crowd. she thought. She turned back to try to assist Sandy with Dawn, wondering as she did so, where her own son had gotten to.  
  
With some difficulty, the Cohens managed to escort Dawn to the parking lot. On the way out, Kirsten saw Marissa, and asked her to find Seth, and have him meet them at the car. When Seth arrived, Kirsten told him what had happened, and asked him to look for Ryan, but instructed him to come back if he couldn't find his friend within a few minutes.   
  
Marissa had followed Seth back to the car, but had hung in the background while Seth talked to his parents. When he started to go back inside she followed him.  
  
Seth, what's going on?  
  
I just need to find Ryan, okay?  
  
Well...I'll help.  
  
Seth didn't reply, and Marissa took that for acceptance. Quickening his pace, Seth headed for the exit that Ryan had used earlier, simultaneously scanning the crowd for Ryan's ash-blonde head. Marissa hurried after Seth, craning her neck in an attempt to get a glimpse of the other boy.  
  
Ryan was not outside where Seth had found him before. He and Marissa checked the other exits, but no Ryan. Finally, after searching the crowd inside once more, and making a quick check of the restroom, Seth realized that Ryan must have left. He shook off Marissa, still not having satisfied her queries about what was wrong, and headed out to his parents' car. Kirsten and Sandy had just been debating whether one of them should go back in to look for Seth, when their son arrived.  
  
No Ryan? Sandy asked.  
  
Seth replied. I think he must have taken off.  
  
Sandy nodded. Okay. Get in.  
  
Seth climbed into the front since Kirsten was sitting in the back seat with Dawn. Ryan's mother had quieted down, and was half-lying against the door, with her eyes closed. It was 10:00PM, and though the half-moon gave some illumination, the night was still quite dark.  
  
Sandy started the car, and accelerated out of the parking lot. Once out on the road, he drove as slowly as traffic would allow, he and Seth keeping a sharp eye out for Ryan. After about three blocks, Seth spotted a figure walking on the shoulder about forty feet in front of them.   
  
he said, pointing ahead. I think that's him.  
  
Sandy checked for traffic, and then slowed down until he was even with the figure. Seth has already rolled down the window, and they could see that it was indeed Ryan. Ryan glanced at the car, but kept walking steadily ahead.   
  
Sandy and Seth called out practically simultaneously.   
  
Sandy repeated again. Get in.  
  
Ryan turned and came over to Seth's window as Sandy brought the car to a stop. The teen leaned in and saw his mother in the rear seat. Taking a step back, he said angrily, No. I'm not getting in the car with her. I'll walk.  
  
Sandy said again. Come on, please...get in the car.  
  
I said I'll walk, Ryan replied resolutely.  
  
It's three miles, Ryan. You can't walk three miles in the dark. You don't even know where you're going. Please.  
  
Ryan shook his head, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and resumed walking.  
  
Sandy thought for a second, and offered, Okay, I tell you what. See that McDonalds up ahead? You wait there. I'll take your mom and Kirsten to the house and come back for you. Okay? Without waiting for Ryan's reply, he added, Seth, you go with him.  
  
Seth quickly climbed out of the car. Ryan had stopped, and now waited for his friend to join him. As the sedan pulled away, the two boys began to walk down the road. Neither spoke.  
  
Reaching the McDonalds, they went in. It was the first time Seth had had an opportunity to see Ryan's face in the light. It was frozen in a cold mask.   
  
He said casually, You want something to drink? A Coke or something?  
  
Ryan shook his head, and walked to a booth. Seth followed him, and both boys slid in.  
  
After a moment, Seth said, I'm sorry, man.  
  
Ryan shook his head. Not looking at Seth he replied,   
  
Ryan made a few attempts at conversation, but Ryan was unresponsive. After they'd been there several minutes, a man with a manager's badge approached the table.  
  
Hi, boys. How are ya? Can I get you something?  
  
No thanks; we're good, Seth replied.  
  
Well, I'm sorry, fellows, but you see we have a strict policy here. The tables are reserved for customers. Now if you want to order something, that's fine. Otherwise, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave.   
  
Ryan snorted loudly. First his mom makes a drunken spectacle of herself in front of half of Newport Beach and now this piece of crap was trying to throw them out of a McDonalds. In a dangerous, who-gives-a-shit' mood, he moved forward in his seat, preparing to tell, and if necessary, show, the man where he could get off. Seth recognized the look in Ryan's eye, and quickly moved to prevent his friend from starting anything.   
  
Come on, Ryan, he said, putting a hand on the other boy's arm. Let's get out of here.  
  
Ryan allowed himself to be led out of the restaurant, all the while continuing to fix the manager with a dangerous stare. Once outside, he moved away from Seth, and lit a cigarette. He found a seat on a low wall, and stared at the burning embers. Seth sat down next to him.   
  
After a couple minutes, Ryan said, What's your earliest memory?  
  
Seth, caught off-guard asked,   
  
What's the first thing you remember...when you were little?  
  
Seth thought about it. Uhm...I don't know. First day of preschool maybe? Not sure.  
  
You want to know what mine is?... Getting burned by hot coffee when my parents were having one of their fights. Ryan paused to take another draw on his cigarette. I was three. I was sitting at the kitchen table, eating applesauce. I remember my mom and dad were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. Ryan shook his head slowly. Dad reached out to grab Mom. She was holding a cup of coffee... It spilled, and went all over my arm.   
  
Without conscious thought, Ryan began to rub his left forearm. I screamed bloody-murder. The next day my arm was one big blister. He paused for a long moment, and then stared at Seth and asked, How's that for being the first thing you remember?   
  
Seth was speechless. Averting his eyes, Ryan added quietly, That's my first memory. And it's pretty much been all downhill from there.   
  
Some fifteen minutes later, Seth's dad pulled up in the BMW. Ryan got in the front seat, while Seth climbed in the back.   
  
After they were underway, Sandy said, We put your mother to bed in one of the guest rooms, Ryan. Ryan turned his head to stare out the window. Sandy continued, And there's something else. Kirsten and I talked afterwards, and we want you to live with us. We want to be your foster parents.   
  
Seth let out a whoop from the back seat. Ryan turned to look at Sandy. But my mom...  
  
Kirsten and I are going to talk to your mother in the morning. We think we may be able to convince her that you'd be better off with us. If not--and if it's what you want--we'll take her to court to get her parental rights terminated. After all, she did abandon you. She's an alcoholic who can't control her drinking. She.... Well...I think there are sufficient grounds, and even if we don't succeed in getting her rights officially terminated, you're sixteen, Ryan. If you tell the judge what your home life has been like with your mother; if you say that you want to live with us, he (or she) is going to listen.   
  
Ryan gave a brief nod.   
  
There are some formalities, of course. Kirsten and I will have to be approved as foster parents. That means a background check and a home study. Nothing we can't pass with flying colors.  
  
Ryan nodded again.   
  
The rest of the short drive to the Cohen residence was made in silence. As they walked into the house, Sandy said, Darn! Seth, I left my wallet in the car. Would you go get it for me?  
  
Uhm, sure, Dad.  
  
Sandy tossed Seth the car keys, and watched him head back out the door. He turned to Ryan. Ryan, there is something else I need to talk to you about, but I didn't want to do it in front of Seth. How about I come over to the pool house in a little while, and we can talk?  
  
Ryan hesitated, wondering what it was that Mr. Cohen wanted to discuss, then realizing that the older man was waiting for a response, he said, Yeah, okay.  
  
Sandy smiled, and reached out and patted Ryan on the arm. Don't worry. It's nothing earth-shattering.   
  
Ryan let out a barely audible sigh, and then offered a small smile.   
  
Seth came back in the door, wallet in hand. Here you go, Dad.  
  
Thanks, Seth.  
  
Seth glanced from Ryan to his dad. He had the funny feeling that something had transpired while he was gone, but before he could say anything Ryan spoke.   
  
Well, it's been a long night. I think I'll turn in. Good night.   
  
Father and son returned his good night' as he headed for the door.  
  
--+--  
  
Ryan was lying on the sleeper sofa in the pool house waiting for Mr. Cohen. About twenty minutes had passed since he had left the house. In the time since, his thoughts had bounced back and forth between the events of the day and the prospect of living here with the Cohens permanently. Well, not permanently. After all, he was sixteen. In two years he'd be of legal age, and could be on his own. But living here for the next couple years was almost too good to be true. He was afraid to let himself believe it might actually happen; he didn't want to jinx it. And at the same time, he was afraid that if it did come to pass--if he was allowed to live here--he'd blow it somehow. He'd get in some kind of trouble or piss Mr. or Mrs. Cohen off big-time, and they'd kick his ass out.   
  
Ryan sighed heavily, and rolled over on to his side. What he wanted right now was a cigarette. Just as he was contemplating getting up and going out for a smoke, there was a tap at the door, and Mr. Cohen walked in. Ryan popped up in bed, anxious to hear what his potential foster-father had to say.   
  
Sandy walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He asked, So, Ryan, how you doing?  
  
Fine, Mr. Cohen.  
  
I bet you've been wondering what I wanted to talk to you about? Well, it's this, Ryan. You realize that by agreeing to let you make your home with us, our family is making a big commitment. We're making a commitment to the state that we'll give you a place to live, provide you with food and clothing, see you get to school every day... We're making a commitment to you (and to your mother) that we'll welcome you into our home as one of the family, and try to give you the guidance every teenager needs.  
  
In turn, Ryan, Kirsten and I need a commitment from you. We need you to do your best--and I mean your very best--to keep your nose clean. No more fighting with Luke and his crowd. When school starts you need to buckle down and apply yourself. You're a smart kid, you can make something of yourself if you set your mind to it. So...no more skipping school. And no sneaking out at night either.   
  
As he finished speaking, Sandy fixed Ryan with a steady look.   
  
Ryan nodded.   
  
Sandy stood up. Good.... This is your chance for a better life, Ryan. You don't want to screw it up.   
  
Ryan nodded again. No, I won't.  
  
Sandy paused, and then with a devilish look in his eye added, Oh, and one more thing...stay away from candles.   
  
He grinned widely and Ryan laughed. They were quiet for a few seconds, enjoying the joke.  
  
Well, Ryan, I'm sure you're bushed. Get some sleep. In the morning, Kirsten and I will talk to your mom, and see where we go from there.  
  
If she doesn't want to let me stay here, do I have to go home with her?  
  
Sandy brought a hand up to run through his hair. Well, she's still you're legal guardian, so technically, if she says you go home with her, you go home with her. But, you and I both know what it's like to have a disgruntled teenager in the house. She may think better of it. He grinned again, and touched Ryan on the arm. Now, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning.  
  
As Sandy turned to leave, Ryan said, Mr. Cohen?  
  
  
  
Ryan sat forward in the bed, and wrapped his arms around his knees. I want you to know that I appreciate what you and Mrs. Cohen are doing for me, and I'm going to try really hard not to let you down.  
  
Sandy nodded. Thanks, Ryan. 'Night.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Kirsten and Sandy had a talk with Dawn while the boys were outside messing around. She agreed that Ryan should stay with the Cohens, as long as that's what he wanted. When the two boys came back inside, Sandy told them what Dawn has decided, and then the three Cohens left Ryan and his mother alone to talk.   
  
Dawn was seated at the kitchen table. As the family left, she motioned for Ryan to take a seat. She could tell by his expression and body language that he was still angry about last night, but he did as she asked, and sat down.   
  
Ryan, Mr. and Mrs. Cohen say that they'd like you to stay here with them from now on. Is that what you want?  
  
Ryan didn't look at her as he replied.   
  
Are you sure? I know these people can give you a lot of things I can't, baby, but they're practically strangers to you.  
  
I'm sure, Ryan said firmly.  
  
  
  
What do you want me to say? he asked angrily, abruptly pushing his chair away from the table and standing up.   
  
Do you want me to say that living here with them is fifty times better than living with you and whatever scum-of-a-boyfriend is currently getting his kicks knocking me around? That here I don't have to worry about Mr. Cohen slugging me because I won't change the channel on the TV, or that Mrs. Cohen will be too drunk to find her way home at night? Is that what you want me to say?  
  
Ryan paused for breath, and watched as his mother's eyes welled with tears. He hardened his heart, refusing to make any concession to this sign of emotion.   
  
At last, Dawn said defeatedly,   
  
Without another word, and without looking at Ryan, she began to make her way to the living room where she'd left her things. She gathered up her purse and other belongings, and with no word of goodbye, slipped quietly out of the front door.  
  
Ryan expelled a long breath. His heart was beating fast after the confrontation. He felt bad about saying all those things to his mother, and knew he would feel even worse about it later on, but right now his main feeling was one of relief. He could stay here with Sandy and Kirsten and Seth. He wouldn't get thrown into a children's shelter or dragged back to Chino to live with his mother. This was his home now. His home.  
  
The End


End file.
